


I'm the answer to your high bar

by Captain_Rochefort



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, PilatesInstructor!Weiss, Powerlifter!Nora, Smut, idk i'm very new to this, sport au maybe?, the tiniest side Yang/Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Rochefort/pseuds/Captain_Rochefort
Summary: AU where Nora is an injured powerlifter and Weiss gets roped into teaching her Pilates for cross-training.Featuring:Nora walked by Westside Barbell except it’s Ace Ops and asks to join and for some reason they say yes?Weiss is Maureen from Center Stage after “I’m not you mom. You didn’t have the feet. I don’t have the heart.”And me, a raccoon offering to share my pile of trash with you. It makes no sense. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'm the answer to your high bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yangsbandana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangsbandana/gifts).



“Come on Weiss, as a favor to me?” Yang is leaning with elbows on the counter, eating _her_ yogurt, and asking _her_ for a favor. Blake is sitting at their small kitchen table, a bowl of cereal in front of her, looking very intently down at her phone. 

“Yang, I’m really busy at the studio, I don’t take on private clients, and certainly not some beefy guy who will bite my head off for telling him to point his toes and glue his belly button to his spine.” Weiss doesn’t stop filling up her water bottle and packing her lunch into her bag, not deigning to give this ridiculous conversation her full attention. 

“Okay first this powerlifter is a woman, Weiss, do I even know any men?” This gets a snicker from Blake, but Weiss just sniffs. “Second, she’s really nice, like aggressively so, I’m sure she would love you doing any of what you just said.”

“Yang, I can’t.”

“I...maybe already said you would do it?” 

“YANG!” 

“WEISS!” Yang yells back and at Weiss's withering stare she said “Weiss, she’s, like, really broken up about not competing this season, she’s been a powerlifter since high school. You only have to do one session, if you hate it maybe you can just recommend someone else, like Pyrrha or Velvet.”

“Fine, but you owe me.” 

“Absolutely.” 

She starts to leave, but pauses in the doorframe and adds over her shoulder, “Oh and all three of us know you can make Blake come, there’s no need for her to be so loud about it all the time. Ruby won’t say it so I am.” With a flick of her ponytail she walks out of the apartment to the sound of Blake choking on a bite of cereal. 

—

The garage door of the small bungalow is sitting open, revealing a squat rack, bench, stacks of iron plates, and a barbell hanging on the wall. Weiss pulls two mats out of her trunk and starts up the driveway, unsure if she should knock on the front door or the door that leads in from the garage. For someone who competed in lifting things (or _whatever_ it was), it seems like Nora should have more equipment in her garage. She sees a flash of red hair at the window and then the door to the garage opens. Weiss somehow gets the sense that this woman would be absolutely bounding up to her if she weren’t walking somewhat gingerly. Despite the slower pace, a broad grin spreads over her face as she takes in Weiss’s high ponytail, the matching blue-gray ombre of her leggings and crop top, her stiff spine. 

“You must be Weiss! I’m Nora. Thanks for coming to my place. I’m really excited to try pilates! Elm has been _on my case_ to get some sort of cross-training in since I can’t lift heavy, and Yang said she knew you and well now here you are.” 

Weiss is already exhausted. “Yes, here I am. Where would you like to do this?”

Nora does not seem to pick up on the coolness of Weiss’s tone as she walks toward her, takes her arm and starts walking them toward the door. “Well, I was thinking out here, since it is where I train, but then it’s still a garage and the floor is a little dusty, so I moved around some things in my living room and I think there’s room for both of us.” The smaller woman finally lets go of Weiss’s arm to open the door and usher her through a short hallway and into the living room. With a couch that had seen better days in the 90s on one end, with the coffee table pushed up against it, a big worn armchair, and a multicolored rug rolled up and leaning against a wall, there was just enough room on the hardwood floors for their workout. Weiss thinks that she should have insisted on Nora coming to the studio, this feels much too personal. 

As they settle onto the mats, facing each other Weiss realizes she never actually learned what Nora’s injury is, nor how she should be structuring her workouts. “Alright, so I know you have an injury, so what types of movements can’t you do? Any restrictions from your coach or physical therapist?” At this question the bright blue of Nora’s eyes seemed to dim. 

“It’s my knee and we’ve been working on it for a while, so nothing is off limits, per se, but I’m careful with squatting movements, but I mean this is just all bodyweight stuff so it shouldn’t be anything I can’t handle.”

“Alright well core strength and stability are central to pilates, so why don’t we start with that. We can start slow today, twenty to thirty minutes and see how it goes.” Nora flops dramatically on her back as if Weiss had struck her. 

“Twenty to thirty minutes of core? This is _torture_. I don’t know what I ever did to Yang to deserve this.” She groans.

Weiss rolls her eyes, “We haven’t even begun. Now that you’re already laying down on the mat let’s talk about breathing.” Her tone brooks no argument. 

Weiss starts her usual spiel on how to match breath to movement and takes Nora through a series of core exercises and only occasionally having Nora curse her under her breath as she tells her to point her toes. 

— 

Nora is determined to make Weiss lunch, despite her protests. She had not stopped talking while she made sandwiches. She doesn’t really seem to need Weiss to be an active participant in the conversation, but during a minute pause as Nora breathes Weiss decides to enter the fray, “So how did you start powerlifting? There’s not like a t-ball equivalent or something?”

Nora laughs, loud and unrestrained,“Oh it’s actually a really wild story, I had kind of a tough childhood, my best friend Ren and I, well, we were just passing through this neighborhood. I saw this woman lifting in her garage with a few other people. She was just so _strong_. I went up to her and asked her to teach me, which is...honestly crazy when I think about it,” Nora’s smiling as she tells the story, eyes looking off in memory, “I don’t know why Elm said yes, I was a _kid_ and the group was kind of exclusive, but I started dragging Ren there. We had spent so much time trying to not take up much space or be noticed and suddenly I found people who wanted me to _be bigger,_ get stronger, were rooting for me. I was good at it.”

The regular breakneck speed of Nora’s speech was starting to slow down “The gym kind of fell apart a few years ago, all the personalities could be...a lot, but Elm is still our coach, well, my coach, Ren isn’t competing anymore...I guess I’m not either right now haha” Nora isn’t looking at Weiss anymore, but down at her half eaten sandwich. Weiss isn’t sure why her chest hurts so much at the hollow laugh.

“It sounds like the sport, and the people have had a huge impact on you. I’m sure you’re going to be back to competing soon enough.” 

“Yeah, I just don’t really know who I am without it...and Ren.”

“Oh I didn't realize, are...were… you together?” Weiss wonders when she lost the ability to string together a sentence.

“Me and Ren? No, we’re just friends, well we gave it a try and we were better as friends. No he just wants to move on from competing and get a ‘real’ job outside of the sport, he uh, just his boyfriend is taking up a little more of his time than I think he realizes. Jaune’s great, don’t get me wrong. Wow I should be paying you more...you didn’t really sign up to be my therapist and pilates instructor.” 

“You’re not paying me at all currently.” Weiss knows this is the wrong thing to say immediately, but the raw edge to Nora’s voice has thrown her off-balance. Nora looks almost like Weiss slapped her and Weiss doesn’t know what to do except try and do what Yang and Ruby were always insisting and _be vulnerable_. “I get it...my family isn’t exactly happy that most of the lines on my resume say things like ‘assist clients establishing and meeting fitness goals’, but I like it and it’s given me time to figure out who I am and what I want outside of my family’s expectations of me.” Weiss holds her breath. 

Nora’s expression softens; lips pressing together in a small almost smile, and her gaze resting on Weiss’s.

Before she can apologize for her earlier coldness, Weiss’s phone chirps on the table.

**Pyrrha Nikos**

_Where are you? Your class starts in thirty minutes and you haven’t even begun to obsessively re-sort the equipment yet._

“ _Shit_ I have a group class over at the studio that starts in half an hour. I have to run.”

“Oh, okay!” Nora starts, as Weiss rushes out of the kitchen and stoops to quickly roll up the mats left on the living room floor. Nora follows, kneeling to help with the mats, but Weiss is already standing, mats tucked under her arm, unwilling to look Nora in the eyes. As she almost runs down out the door, Nora calls, “Bye Weiss! Thank you again.”

—

Weiss doesn’t know why she feels like she needs to hide what she’s doing as she opens Youtube on her phone and types _Nora Valkyrie Powerlifting_ into the search bar, but she clutches the device more tightly as she selects a video titled “Nora Valkyrie | 2019 Powerlifting Raw Nationals.” She sees the short woman on a platform in a black singlet, a bright pink shirt underneath matching the suede of the belt around her waist. Nora’s turned toward a tall brunette woman standing behind the platform and off to one side, holding a camera and wearing a shirt that said ‘TEAM THUNDER THIGHS’. Nora approaches the rack and Weiss gasps as she sees the number that appears at the bottom of the video as Nora positions herself under the bar. _Three hundred and eight pounds?_ Weiss watches the way she takes a deep breath, ribs expanding outward, stands up straight, and steps back out of the rack with _three hundred and eight pounds_ resting across her back. She sees her take another breath, hold it and start bend her knees, hips pushing back. There are three people surrounding Nora, spotters, one behind her, two at either end of the barbell. Nora’s legs bend, sinking smoothly to to the bottom of the squat. She starts to rise, but she stalls about one third of the way up, but she furrows her eyebrows and keeps pushing and when he knees straighten a triumphant smile, like a bolt of electricity, crosses Nora’s face and Weiss realizes she’s been holding her breath too. She startles and nearly drops her phone as the door to the apartment bangs open.

Yang’s voice rings out as she appears in the living room. “Whatcha doing there, Weiss?” Taking in the sight of Weiss, clutching her phone and gives a sympathetic smile “Don’t tell me you’re stuck in a hole watching USWNT fancams again.”

“What? No! I’m just...scrolling.”

“Uh huh, scrolling and blushing. Weiss, every time you get drunk you slur nonsense sentences about the particular shade of Tobin Heath’s eyes or whatever, you don’t need to hide your latest internet obsession from me.” Yang gives Weiss a winning smile as she drops onto the couch beside her. Weiss's only response pursing her lips, so the blonde appears to change tacks, “I never got to ask, how did it go with Nora?” 

Weiss didn’t think she could be blushing more, but she feels the heat in her cheeks intensifying and she shoves her phone under her thigh.

“She was fine. Terrible at pilates.” Yang doesn’t comment on how high her voice has gotten, but she doesn’t stop staring at Weiss. 

“As bad as me?” 

Weiss makes a noncommittal hum, “She made fun of me less than you do, so I guess not.”

“It’s not my fault that I think it’s funny when you say ‘rock your pelvis’ or ‘fire up those glutes’.” 

“You are a _child_.”

“Were you at least nicer to her than you are to me?” Weiss feels her stomach drop, remembering Nora’s face and she wishes she could disappear into the couch. 

“...maybe. I...snapped at her a bit.” 

“ _Weiss,_ I told you she’s going through a hard time-”

“I _know_ she was just being so open and I didn’t know what to do with it and you know how I get under pressure. I apologized and then I tried to also, you know, _open up,_ but then Pyrrha texted me and I was late, so the whole thing kind of got ruined.” Weiss buries her face in her hands at this. 

“Hey, I’m sure it’s fine. Remember how mean you were to...well all of us initially? And we let you live with us now.”

“Wow, I feel so much better.” Weiss says, looking over the tops of her fingers.

“Have you talked to her since Wednesday? Are you going to keep working with her?” Yang puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“We haven’t talked since I ran out of her place, so I’m not sure. I would do it again, it wasn’t terrible. But she probably doesn’t want to let me back into her house.” Weiss words are still muffled by her hands covering her face. 

“Text her, I’m sure she just laughed it off. You’re being a _little_ dramatic.” With that, Yang leaves her on the couch, Weiss pulls her phone out from under her thigh, looking around surreptitiously as she closes out of youtube.

—

**Weiss Schnee**

_Hey Nora, I’m sorry. I didn’t get a chance to properly apologize for my rudeness. I...sometimes speak without thinking first. I’m sorry._

**Nora Valkyrie**

_hii weiss! oh please don’t apologize, i speak without thinking first ALL the time! thank you for coming over to teach me pilots._

_pilat_

_dammit_

_pilates. it hurt to even breathe the next day, so maybe i shouldn’t be thanking you_

_but THANK YOU!!_

**Weiss Schnee**

_The soreness gets better with practice._

_Would you like to meet again this week? I’m available at the same time._

**Nora Valkyrie**

_you really don’t have to._

_i'm_ _sure you’re busy._

_oh_ _or i could actually hire you!_

_what_ _are your rates for private clients? yang says you have a studio, would you prefer to do it there?_

**Weiss Schnee**

_What I said was rude and I don’t really have a rate for private clients, I typically only teach group classes and the odd corporate retreat._

_How about a barter. You can teach me how to use a barbell once you heal?_

**Nora Valkyrie**

_REALLY??!!!??_

**Weiss Schnee**

_Yes?_

**Nora Valkyrie**

_you_ _don’t know what you signed up for._

_oh_ _this is so exciting!!! you’re going to loce it!!!_

_love_

_i'm_ _gonna have you competing in no time_

_OH_

_and then we’ll have another member of team thunder thighs. we’ll need to put a little more meat on those thighs first_

_oh,_ _but your thighs are great as it_

_um_

_anyway_

_see you wednesday?_

—

That Wednesday, Weiss is walking up the driveway toward Nora’s house again. Nora is waiting at the edge of the garage. She gives an unnecessarily energetic wave when their eyes meet. Weiss fights the urge to smile as she makes her way toward the other woman. 

“Hi Weiss! How are you? I’ve been practicing all of the things you taught me last week, but I’m sure you’ll have lots of notes on my form.” She once again takes Weiss's arm, ushering her through the garage and back into the living room. Nora continues, “I tried to do it every day, but then that was a lot and Elm always says I go from zero to sixty on anything new I try, so then I dialed back to every other day. It kind of reminds me of when I started trying to learn to bake because I wanted to be able--”

“Nora…”

The short redhead kept going, now somehow talking about manatees

” _Nora_ , Nora! Why don’t we get started?”

This at least got Nora’s attention and she arranged herself on the mat the Weiss had laid out for her. Weiss started taking Nora through the basic exercises they had gone through the week before, then on to some more challenging exercises. Nora’s breath is coming out in jagged puffs and her muscles appear to be shaking with the effort, but she doesn’t complain as Weiss counts out the repetitions. Nora is quick to integrate feedback, but needs reminding often, especially on the more delicate aspects of the form. 

“Point those toes. Keep the neck long” Weiss calls out as they sit in a V-shape, lower legs parallel to to the ground, arms stretching up overhead. 

“Whats….the….point…. of…. my…..neck….being….long?“ Nora asks, panting between each word. 

“Aaandd rest” Weiss singsongs. Nora collapses on her back and sighs,“Well?”

“Well what?” 

“What’s the point of my neck being long? What purpose does it serve?” Nora doesn’t sound mad, but Weiss hadn’t realized it was a serious question, not just a complaint. 

Weiss hasn’t ever really considered it,“Um…correct postural alignment is important for maintaining form and preventing injury. And it just looks more graceful.” 

“More graceful hasn’t ever really been something I worry about.” Nora’s breath is returning to normal, which indicates to Weiss that they’ve rested for long enough. 

“It’s just part of it. Now, feet flat on the floor, knees bent, scoop your pelvis and lift your hips. One, down, lift, two...” Weiss falls back into the familiar cadence of a class. They end in child’s pose, Weiss counting out deep breaths. As she stops, Nora pops up sitting back on her heels. 

“Will you stay for lunch again? I know we’re doing this whole barter thing, but I can also pay you in food?” 

Weiss pushes off the ground to sit up, biting her lip and fixing her eyes on the wall 3 feet off, she _wants_ to stay, but she’s worried she’ll say something cruel again, or that she won’t have anything to say, or worst of all that she’ll let slip that she watched every one on Nora’s competition videos she could find. Nora leans sideways to intercept Weiss's gaze with a big smile waving her hands in front of Weiss's face. 

“Hello?? Earth to Weiss??” she crows. “You clearly are suffering from dehydration or low blood sugar, or both! Looking off into the distance like that. You’re staying. Come on now.” She takes Weiss by the arm with exaggerated care and escorts her to the kitchen, settling her at the kitchen table. Weiss is nonplussed by the whirlwind of Nora’s misplaced attentiveness, but she manages to say “I’m fine, I was just thinking.”

Nora just shushes her and begins to set out plates and make lunch, but not before setting a glass of orange juice before Weiss and ordering “Drink.” She complies, taking a small sip as she lets Nora talk, marveling at the almost frantic passion Nora can summon about any topic, as she switches from her opinions on breakfast foods to hot vs. cold sandwiches. Nora brings Weiss a huge serving of chili and they sit down to eat. Weiss continues to let Nora’s chatter wash over her, but Weiss is caught off-guard as Nora turns to her and asks, “So how did you get to be a pilates instructor, there’s not like a t-ball equivalent or something?” 

Weiss rolls her eyes, “Ha-ha. I was a dancer. I started ballet really young, it had been a dream of my mother’s and it was prestigious and expensive, so my father liked it. I was good, really good, but miserable all the time. I tried to quit, multiple times, but my father held the amount he’d spent on my years of training over me. I kept dancing, making myself _miserable,”_ Weiss can taste the bitterness of her tone, looking down at her hands she continues, “but I met Ruby at one of the few jazz classes I was allowed to take. I didn’t really want a new friend, but for some reason Ruby persisted and convinced me to quit in the process. Pilates is popular with dancers and I had been taking classes on the side. I didn’t really have a lot of other skills. When I told my mom I was quitting and how unhappy I was, she gave me the money for my instructor certification, but nothing else.” 

Nora is silent after this admission, just looking at Weiss with soft eyes and she’s mentally kicking herself, wondering if it’s pity in Nora’s gaze _._ “Anyway, the weather looks like it will be nice this weekend. Any plans?” 

This was, somehow, the wrong thing to say. 

Nora responds in a monotone, “I’m working a meet with Elm this weekend, just a local thing.” 

“Oh, do you do that often?” Weiss tries to keep her tone light, airy, hoping to rescue the conversation from it’s dreary turn.

“Not really, usually we’re too busy competing and training, but they needed help and Elm says it’s good to stay engaged.” She tries to summon some enthusiasm with this last sentence but it falls flat, and she clenches her fists as she continues,”I am just mad I put myself in this position. Maybe if I had listened to my body earlier I wouldn’t be in this position, or maybe it’s nothing and I’m making too big a deal out of it.” 

Weiss remembered the electric joy that she saw in Nora’s competition videos and understands why Nora might feel lost without it. She offers, “Injuries are sometimes part of the process, none of us grows without some scars and stretch marks.” 

“I know that.” Nora’s response is biting, but then she crumples inward and buries her face in her hands, “It’s stupid to want to just keep pushing through.” 

“It’s not stupid.” This is a little too sharp, so Weiss reaches out to peel one of Nora’s hands away from her face as she continues, “It makes perfect sense. From what I know, you’ve pushed through a lot and that’s how you’ve made it so far. It’s just not the right decision right now. It’s okay to be rebuilding.”

Nora’s aqua eyes are bright with unshed tears as she drops her other hand into her lap and gives a weak nod. She looks so lost Weiss isn’t sure what to do, so she gives Nora’s hand what she hopes is a fortifying squeeze and pulls away, standing and gathering their plates to take them to the sink. 

“Thanks Weiss, I…I don’t know what to say. You keep coming here to just teach me pilates and I keep falling apart. Here—I’ll do those. It’s my house and you’re a guest, I haven’t had a house to have guests in for long enough for this to get old.” And she shoos Weiss away from the sink as she starts to wash up. Weiss grabs a dish towel, plucking a clean, wet plate from Nora’s hands and beginning to dry. Nora opens her mouth to protest, but Weiss just raises an eyebrow and keeps drying. 

“You really don’t have to do this.” Nora’s voice sounds brittle.

“I’m drying the dishes, not giving you a kidney. It’s hardly a big deal.” 

“No, Weiss I mean any of this.” Nora cracks, “I’m a mess and I feel like Yang tricked you into keeping me company because she thinks I don’t have enough of a social life.” Nora is looking down at the dishes in the sink, splotches of pink rising up her neck and into her cheeks.

“I like coming here. You’re a fast learner, much better than Yang, and you can tell her I said that.” Weiss put the plate in the cupboard and took a step toward Nora, “Yang thinks I don’t have enough of a social life either, and that I take everything too seriously. But I’ve been through my fair share of rebuilding and I would love to help you with yours.”

She’s crossed all the way to stand next to Nora, placing her hands on her shoulders to turn her and envelope her in a hug. Weiss can feel the damp of Nora’s tears against her chest as she holds her, running one hand up and down the length of her spine. Weiss did not get much physical affection growing up, had recoiled from it even after the cruel adjustments of her ballet teachers and the crueler attention from her father, but a few years of Ruby’s careless hugs and Yang’s habit of throwing an arm around her shoulders had engendered a deep appreciation for it. Nora melts into the hug, arms still limp at her sides, but body relaxing against Weiss, breath evening out. Nora raised her arms to encircle Weiss's waist, short fingernails accidentally catching the strip of bare skin between her leggings and top. Weiss tries to suppress the shudder at the electricity that sparks with Nora’s touch, but she hears Nora’s breath hitch again, except this time there is something _there_ besides the tears. Nora’s resting her face right where her neck meets her shoulder andWeiss tilts back, hoping that being able to see Nora’s face will remind her that this just a hug between friends and that she should stop being such a creep. She swallows, and then soft sounds of acoustic guitar started emanating from Weiss's phone.

_Am I allowed to look at her like that?_

_Could it be wrong when she's just so nice to look at_

“ _Fuck._ My class. Shit.” She reluctantly leaves the circle of Nora’s arms to answer her phone. Cursing Blake for making _She_ Pyrrha’s ringtone and cursing herself for forgetting to change it every time.

“Pyrrha, Hi. Sorry, can you start the class? I’ll be there in fifteen. Tell everyone I’m sorry and I’m on my way.” She hangs up and turns to Nora who has plastered a bright smile on her face, voice light as she says, “Wow I’m such a dope, I should have remembered you have other things to do.” She seems to come unstuck from where Weiss left her in front of the sink and she moves to the living room to roll up the mats, still apologizing. 

Weiss collects her keys and says “Keep them here. I’ve got one at home and you should use one when you practice.” She makes her way to the door, and calls out a quick “goodbye” but on her drive to the studio, she keeps feeling like she’s left something behind. 

— 

Weiss cancels on Nora the following week. Winter is in town for work and only has the lunch hour free. Weiss feels both _very_ cross about it and kind of relieved, but it’s rare that she gets time to see her sister. So she sends the text. Short. Less than sweet.

**Weiss Schnee**

_Hi Nora. I’m afraid I am going to have to cancel our lesson this week. My sister is in town and I will be having lunch with her._

Nora replies with a confusing jumble of emojis, but it does include a thumbs up so Weiss figures she’s in the clear.

In the intervening week, Weiss opens her text chain with Nora and composes messages from _hey_ to an invitation for coffee, to a picture of a little red dog with a pink bow that she thinks Nora might squeal at.

She never sends any of them, unsure of the cues, the boundaries, around their relationship; Their _friendship_ she corrects herself.

— 

Nora’s bright red hair is nowhere to be seen as Weiss pulls up and parks in the driveway, but the garage door is open, so she steps out of her car and makes her way to the door. After a moment’s hesitation, she knocks and the door swings open so quickly Weiss is worried about the integrity of the hinges. Nora is there, wearing loose black shorts and a white t-shirt with the arms ripped off. “Hi Weiss, I was just putting something in the oven and laying out the mats.” They’re still standing in the doorway and Nora takes a half step forward, arms raising a few inches from her sides, before she falters, looking unsure. Weiss waits a breath too long and Nora’s arms start to lower, but then takes a step forward, arms wrapping around Nora, knees knocking against each other in maybe one of the most awkward hugs Weiss has been a part of, but with another breath, something inside her chest unclenches just a bit. It feels different from their last hug. Nora’s arms are around her, but it’s not the warm, full body press of their last hug. Weiss realizes she hasn’t said anything yet, so she takes a step back, and says an all-too-breathless “Hi.”

“Hi, sorry! Come in. Gosh I’m so silly.” Nora turns to lead Weiss back into the living room. “I have still been practicing you know. I found some videos on youtube, but they’re not as good as you. Plus they can’t see me to fix all my mistakes.” She sits on the mat, legs stretched long in front of her as she looks expectantly up at Weiss. “Well let’s get started!” Somewhat bemused by Nora’s directness, Weiss begins.

Something about the flow of the informal class is off, but Weiss can’t put her finger on it. She turns to look at Nora as they are doing crunches and realizes she hasn’t had to correct her form at all yet. She gives her usual cues, but Nora is...actually pretty good. Weiss studies her as they move into a more challenging exercise, and with some relief finds a note to give Nora. 

“You’re holding your breath. We’re coordinating breath to movement. Stop bracing.”

“Oh right.” Nora exhales in time with lifting her legs, then asks “Wait, what do you know about bracing?”

Weiss is caught out. She had found that Nora was featured in a few “Powerlifting 101” videos and had watched them, purely out of academic curiosity—as a fitness professional. 

“Oh just, Yang mentions it sometimes, when she talks about weight lifting. Point those toes!” This was unnecessary, Nora’s toes had stayed pointed, but Weiss can feel heat rising in her cheeks.

Weiss keeps watching Nora, looking for adjustments that need to be made, they’re little adjustments, because Nora seems to have a keen sense of her own body, an ability to integrate feedback, and she’s just _strong._ Weiss feels her eyes catching on the line of Nora’s arms as they rest in high plank, the curve of Nora’s thighs as they flutter their feet 6 inches off the ground. 

At the end of their workout, Weiss guides them through some stretching. With a groan Nora says, “That was _hard._ I will definitely feel that tomorrow. You were going easy on me last time, but this time, even you were getting red so I know it must have been a tough one.” Weiss wishes a sinkhole would open up and engulf at least her portion of Nora’s living room floor. Nora seems oblivious to Weiss's embarrassment however and is asking Weiss a question. “Will you stay for lunch again?”

Weiss, who had already blocked out the time in her calendar, just nods and begins to follow Nora into her kitchen. Nora’s pulling a sheet pan covered in veggies and chicken out of the oven and arranging plates, but she stops, with a finger held in the air and exclaims, “Oh! But I have to make sure to get you out of here on time for your class! Don’t want Pyrrha getting mad at you again.” And she, for some reason, winks.

“Oh um, actually I don’t have a class for the rest of the afternoon.” Weiss is studying the woodgrain of Nora’s table as she continues, “Uh, Pyrrha needed me to cover one for her yesterday so we switched.” This is a lie, but hopefully a believable one.

When Weiss asked Pyrrha to teach her usual Wednesday class. Pyrrha laughed and asked ‘Are going to tell me what you do on Wednesdays or do I have to ask Yang?’ Weiss had stuttered out a response about ‘a project’ she was working on, not sure how exactly to explain what it was she was doing.

“Oh, well that’s nice of you! Guess she’ll have to make it up to you.” Nora now adds some aggressive eyebrow wiggling as she brings plates to the table. Weiss gets a sinking feeling that maybe tales of her unrequited pining for Pyrrha when she first came out had made their way to Nora through Yang and the gym.

Straightening her spine, she says icily “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nora’s blushing now and stammers “Oh…I…I thought…Well I thought you were dating Pyrrha—“

“No! I’m not dating Pyrrha” Weiss shakes her head forcefully.

“I mean her ringtone is _She_ by dodie. Now, no one who knows me would call me an authority on relationships, but that either means you two are dating or you’re hopelessly in love with her—“

Nora’s looking at Weiss and there is maybe something else there.

“No! I’m not either. It’s Blake’s idea of a joke and I always forget to change it because well it’s not like Pyrrha calls me _that_ often, but then it always comes up at the most embarrassing times. I’m not—I don’t have feelings for Pyrrha. I—“ Weiss bites off the last sentence, clearing her throat, feeling a more than a little pathetic.

“You?”

“I _used_ to be kind of smitten…When I first came out, I had a crush on Pyrrha, I thought I was pretty good at hiding it, but I guess it was pretty obvious to everyone.” Weiss’s is trying to keep this light, self-deprecating, but she doubts it’s working.

“Oh, good. Well not good that it was a joke, but good you don’t—aren’t—I bet it could get complicated working with a girlfriend so you avoided that. And well, glad you’re not, like, pining after her.” Nora’s face matches the pink of the strap of her sports bra showing at the neck of her shirt. Eager to change the subject from her past feelings for Pyrrha, Weiss gets up, throat dry, she says “I’m going to um get water.” She stands in front of the cabinets, realizes she doesn’t know where anything is. Nora’s risen as well and putting a hand on Weiss’s waist to reach past her and open the cabinet in directly in front of Weiss’s face. As Weiss busies herself pouring water, she asks, “How was that powerlifting meet?”

“It was actually pretty fun! I was worried. You know, I’ve been really bummed about not competing this season, it kind of sets me off every time I talk about it but it was good to see some familiar faces. I guess I’ve been kind of isolating myself. Besides you coming to see me, I’ve been kind of a shut in.” Nora’s lingering in the kitchen, looking thoughtfully at her. “I know this may be hard to believe, but I’m usually a pretty upbeat person.”

“Nora, that’s not hard to believe at all.” Weiss hopes this doesn’t sound too harsh.

“Well, it was good to be back in the competition setting and seeing people, feeling helpful. I just, everything I have now is because of powerlifting. And I don’t have that right now and if I can’t do it anymore what will I have? Who will I have?” She takes a deep, shaking breath. “Dammit I just did what I said I wasn’t going to do. I’m sorry Weiss. I just, you’re a good listener.”

Setting down her glass, Weiss reaches out to take Nora’s hand, pulling her closer, saying “You will still have m—many people, Yang’s a very hard friend to get rid of, I’m sure Elm cares about you as more than an athlete, and” Weiss feels exposed as she says “and you will still have me.”

Looking into Nora’s eyes, Weiss brushes a lock of hair back and leans in tentatively, feeling Nora’s breath ghost against her lips. She presses her lips to Nora’s, as softly as she can manage. Whatever this is feels so fragile Weiss could break it at any time and… _oh gods maybe she’s just broken it_. As she inhales Nora surges forward. Their lips connect again, and want crashes through Weiss like a bolt of lightning.

Weiss pulls back again and Nora lets out a soft whine at the loss of Weiss's touch. “You keep doing that, stop. Just kiss me.”

“But, Nora you’re vulnerable, probably not thinking clearly, I should go.”

“Weiss—shut up I’m sad, not concussed.”

“Bu—“

“Honestly, the sad thing was getting a lot better until you started to do this.” Nora buries a hand in Weiss hair and crushes their lips together. Without letting go of Weiss, she says “I _want_ this. Do you?”

Weiss can only nod under the intensity of Nora’s gaze and with that Nora’s lips are back on hers, coaxing. Weiss settles her hands, almost demurely, on Nora’s waist as she kisses Nora back, opening her mouth at the invitation of Nora’s tongue. Nora _moans_ as Weiss gives her bottom lip a tentative nip. They’re too far apart, Weiss realizes as she pulls the smaller girl flush to her body, she raises one hand to cup her jaw, kissing harder, the her hesitation vanishing with each roll of Nora’s hips and flick of her tongue. Weiss's other hand travels down to rest on the curve of Nora’s ass, pulling her closer. She imagined the other woman might be all hard planes, but she’s soft and pliant against Weiss. Weiss is lost in the sensation of Nora’s lips, their bodies pressed together, feeling the uneven rise and fall of Nora’s chest. Nora reaches up to thread her fingers through Weiss's and it’s her that pulls away this time, but only to lead Weiss to the armchair, giving her a light shove to sit down before she sinks into Weiss lap, knees bracketing her hips.

Weiss tangles her fingers in Nora’s har, insistent, as their lips meet again, tongue flicking out to lick the seam of Nora’s lips, which she opens readily, hungrily. Weiss breaks the kiss to trail wet open-mouthed kisses along Nora’s jaw, cataloging each time her breath catches, her hands resting on Nora’s thighs. She was wrong about Nora being soft, she can feel muscles working under her hands as Nora grinds down against Weiss's thighs.

Weiss moans, “Gods, you’re so hot.”

Nora lets out a short, breathless laugh, “I don’t think anyone has ever called me that.”

“Everyone is stupid.”

Weiss can feel Nora’s smile as she leans down to capture her lips again, hands resting behind her head. Weiss feels utterly surrounded by the woman above her, and she would like to stay that way. She cants her hips to meet Nora’s, hands gripping thighs, guiding her movements. She skims a hand up Nora’s side, her breast, thumb flicking over the outline of her nipple, hard under her shirt. She pulls from thekiss to watch as she circles it again and Nora’s hips stutter, mouth falling open. Weiss hums, deep in her throat as she leans down to take it into her mouth, dampening Nora’s white t-shirt so she can see the bright pink sports bra underneath. Weiss moves her other hand up to find the band of the sports bra, fingers sliding under it, pushing insistently upward. Weiss only moves her mouth to pull the sports bra off. Nora’s fingers are scrabbling at the back of Weiss head, tangling her hair as she moans. “Fuck, so good, Weiss” She pulls back only to crash her lips against Weiss’s.Nora’s hips are bucking, chasing pressure she can’t find, but Weiss shushes her as she snakes a hand between their bodies to cup Nora’s cunt.

“You’re so _warm”_ Her voice betraying wonder as she finds the edge of Nora’s shorts and underwear, sliding them to the slide, finding Nora’s pussy slick with want.“And so wet, is this all for me?”

Nora nods and says something that sounds like _uh huh,_ as Weiss slips her fingers through her folds, circling her clit with the pads of her index and middle finger, relishing the way Nora’s bare skin is pressed up against her. Taking one of Nora’s nipples into her mouth, she slides her fingers down and pressing two fingers into Nora’s cunt. Nora moans and begins rocking against her, grinding down against the heel of her palm.

“More,” Nora pants and Weiss slips a third finger into her pussy.

“Is that good? Yeah? Ride my hand like that baby, you look so perfect like this.” Weiss other hand is pinching and rolling Nora’s nipple. Nora’s fucking herself on Weiss fingers and grinding down, moans, and pleas falling from her lips as Weiss laves the other nipple. Weiss withdraws to watch Nora writhe against her hand and Nora looks down at her with such intensity, one hand strongly gripping her shoulder for leverage, the other cupping Weiss’s jaw, tenderly, she moves her thumb to brush against Weiss’s lips then presses it between them, Weiss sucks, automatically and Nora shudders. She moves her hand to pull Weiss toward her, thumb leaving a trail of saliva against her jaw. Weiss is straining up to kiss her. Nora’s moving powerfully against her hand and Weiss forearm is screaming from the awkward position, but she’s dying to see Nora come. Their lips meet, Nora curls in, whole body tensing, pussy clenching against Weiss fingers and she comes with a drawn out moan, falling limp against Weiss.

Weiss gently extracts her hand to circle around the other woman’s back, tracing soothing patterns. Her skin is tacky with the effort and as Weiss presses a kiss to her shoulder, she tastes salt.

“Thank you.” Says Nora sleepily, breath tickling Weiss's neck.

“Anytime, though you are going to have to move, I can’t breathe.”

“Hmmm make me. We’re going to have to work on your strength. If you’re going to keep fucking me like this, I will also need you to be able to carry me around afterward.” Nora’s words are still muffled as she nuzzles against Weiss.

Weiss presses a kiss to Nora’s temple. “I think we can work on that.” Nora is mouthing lazy kisses along Weiss's neck as she grumbles, “It’s very unfair that you’re still fully clothed.”

“I was a little busy taking care of you. I didn’t hear you complaining.”Nora’s traces along Weiss's jaw, her lips and hands growing demanding as she slips her fingers under the edge of Weiss's shirt. She breaks the kiss to say “Off.” and Weiss sits up, teasing forgotten, she’s desperate to feel the heat of Nora’s hands. There’s a fumbling moment where Weiss, in her haste, has gotten stuck, arms reaching above her head tangled in the long sleeves of her top. Nora’s eyes are trained on the skin she’s revealed, and she looks _starved_. Embarrassed, Weiss asks, “A little help here?”

And with that Nora’s eyes seem to spark with heat, her voice husky, as she says, “I don’t know Weiss, I kind of like you like this.” She leans forward, hands cupping the other woman’s breasts, thumbs ghosting over the hard peaks of her nipples. Nora’s rising from her lap, hands gentle as she helps Weiss with her shirt, hands falling to her waist as she takes a nipple between her lips and sucks as she lowers herself to her knees in front of Weiss. Weiss gasps, hands going to Nora’s hair.

“Fuck, Nora, I—“ but Nora’s hands have moved to her waistband and it’s all Weiss can do to ride out the sensation of Nora’s lips, tongue, teeth, and lift her hips as the other woman slides her leggings down her legs, leaving goosebumps in her wake. Nora sits back on her heels, gaze heavy as she watches the rise and fall of Weiss’ chest. Weiss feels like she’s been pinned to the spot, unable to move until Nora traces a finger down from her inner thigh and over the curve of her calf. With that featherlight touch, Weiss is spreading her thighs, spine curving, inviting, hoping for more contact. Nora trails her hands back up Weiss’s legs, encouraging her to bare more as she says “ _so pretty”_ parting her lips and sliding a finger into the wet heat, eliciting a moan. Nora leans forward to lick from where her finger is sinking into Weiss up and over her clit. Nora withdraws her finger and flattens her tongue as she runs it from her entrance up in long, slow slow strokes. She is looking up at Weiss as she wraps her lips around Weiss clit, sucking and she hums. Weiss bucks, “ _Nora”_ She feels _consumed._

Nora lifts her head, licking her lips, “Gods you taste so good. You look so beautiful all spread out like this for me.”

She thrusts two fingers into Weiss’s cunt, eyes glinting. Weiss can’t find it in herself to be embarrassed about the sloppy sound of Nora fucking her. Instead she rolls her hips to meet Nora, tangling her hands in her hair as she says “Suck,” voice hard, then more pleading “ _please.”_

Nora smiles, gives a small nod, and lets Weiss guide her head back down, taking her clit into her mouth. Weiss can feel her orgasm building, the feeling of Nora filling her, the pressure of her lips and tongue, the heady control she’s allowing Weiss. Nora curls her fingers inside her and it takes Weiss breath away. Her thighs are shaking, toes scrabbling for purchase on the ground. She can’t keep up with Nora’s thrusts, and she shatters, sobbing out Nora’s name.

Nora rises from her place between Weiss’s knees and kisses her, hard and hopeful. Weiss settles back into the armchair, pulling Nora back onto her lap.

“I—Nora, would you…” Weiss’s voice falters, she has never done _this_ before and is unsure of the etiquette. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Like a date?” Nora draws out _date_ to two syllables. Weiss gives Nora’s thigh a light smack. She feels warmth blooming in her chest and knows the answer already.

“Don’t tease me like that when I can still smell myself on your face. Yes, exactly like a date.”

Nora presses her forehead to Weiss’s as she says softly, “Yeah Weiss, I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well if anyone is here, hi, thanks for reading.
> 
> Title is from _Physical_ by Maddie Ross


End file.
